The First Solar Biennial Concert
by DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Beta Space Station is hosting the First Solar Biennial Concert and both Niko and Daisy O'Mega get caught up in the excitement surrounding such a momentous event.
1. Wild Goose Chase

Daisy O'Mega set the case filled with tickets to the First Solar Biennial Concert on Jackie Subtract's desk. Her other hand she kept on her belt near the handle of her blaster though. He ought to know better than to try and double-cross a gunslinger of her reputation - someone who had led the Black Hole Gang. But this time she was alone, and he'd been known to let greed bushwhack his better judgement. The beefy man on the door looked like he might be getting too big for his britches, and not because he was wearing short-shorts.

Jackie scooped up his pet bug when she began crawling toward the case. "Not now, Crumb. Come back to Daddy." Then he turned his attention back to the tickets. "Let's just see what you've brought me, Daisy. Did you get them?"

"I've all but cornered th' market for ye," she said with a nod to the case. "So now I'll be takin' me payment."

"Let's not be hasty," Jackie said, pulling the case forward and popping the latches to peer inside.

Daisy's eyes narrowed at the implication that she couldn't hold up her end of a deal. "If we weren't sich good auld business partners I'd be insulted at ye thinking me sich a feeble excuse for a professional."

"I'd never underestimate you, Daisy," he said. "Which is why you'll be facing the best Mars has to offer!"

The man by the door lunged forward - Daisy drew her blaster and stunned him before the rest of Jackie's crew finished bursting in from the hall. Her serape flared as she pivoted back to give herself more room, firing multiple shots into the group of thugs. The doorway made an excellent choke-point and they were all on the floor before they even realized they were outmatched.

"Tch. 'The best of Mars,' is it? More like the sorriest sidewinders I've seen in a lang time." Jackie was an excellent businessman, but a poor tactician. Or maybe he wasn't; when she turned back to the desk Jackie, Crumb, and the tickets had all disappeared down an automated bolt-hole. She rushed to the window and leaned out, barely in time to see a flash of his green sportcoat as he disappeared around the corner of the building.

By the time she tracked down his second hideout she was in a less than charitable mood. Two Zanguils had gotten there before her and were headed for the front door. Her eyes narrowed and she flattened herself against the wall. "Shane Gooseman…" she murmured, a smile curving her lips.

If that was Shane… Closer inspection revealed that his companion was Doc Hartford - naturally Shane wouldn't be travelling with a Zanguil. The Rangers went in the front and she hurried around back, accurately predicting that this location had a similar emergency exit. A few key wires looked like they had been conveniently unplugged, so Daisy plugged them back in and waited.

It didn't take long for a commotion to break out inside the building, just as she had anticipated. She stepped to the side to avoid the rain of shattered glass as a thug crashed through the window up above and landed in the dumpster.

Over the goon's groans she could hear a frustrated cry. "My Goose-man! I thought you unplugged that thing!"

Sounds of blaster shots ricocheting off a field crackled through the air before there was a reply. "I did it just like you told me! There must be a backup!"

She tensed, and when Jackie came stumbling out of the back she sent him reeling with a well-deserved kick in the pants. His sturdy build meant he didn't quite go down for the count, so she drew a bead on him with her blaster.

"I'm here for what's mine Jackie. Ye may have pulled the wool over me eyes, but ye overplayed yer hand."

"Take it!" he yelled, and threw the case right at her, retaining a bag in his other hand.

The impact shook her, and she almost fumbled it to hold onto her blaster. Still, she managed to stay on her feet and keep hold of both. Case in hand, she took two quick steps and engaged her rocket-boots. They propelled her forward in a low, fast arc. As she passed Jackie, she swung the case, cracking it against the back of his head and sending him sprawling. She touched down and turned back in time to see Shane and Doc rush through the back door.

"Daisy O'Mega?" Shane said, pulling up short at the sight of her.

"None other," she said with a smirk. "It looked like yer little operation could use a woman's touch. I hope ye don't mind me stepping in to reclaim me own."

"The discs!" Doc said pointing to some things that had spilled out of Jackie's bag.

"That's real generous of you to leave those for us, Daisy," Shane drawled. "But I seem to recall you being a wanted woman."

"Such flattery, Shane." She gave him a smile before suddenly launching herself up to the building's roof with her boots. "But far be it from me to spoil an old friends' reunion with an arrest." She touched the brim of her hat in salute, then beat a hasty retreat, leaving Jackie and the discs to the Rangers' tender mercies.

Back at her lodgings, she had already started formulating a plan to sell all the tickets to Brappo, pitching the idea of an exclusive performance, when the news broke. One of the concerts' performers had gone missing, presumed kidnapped. The predicted attendance was dropping even as she watched. She kicked the case across the room.

 **Author's Note**

This was written during Purimgifts 2017 for IShouldBeWriting.


	2. To Soothe the Savage Breast

Niko had just landed another roundhouse kick on the heavy bag when Buzzwang waved for her attention. "Niko! There's a call for you! It's the woman who lived on that horrible planet."

"You mean Audra Miles?" Buzzwang's fear of the tech-eating wildlife on Biste-Fenokee allowed her identify the caller even without her psychic powers. "Maybe she's calling to invite us to visit," she teased, a smile curving her lips.

"No thanks! I'm out of here!" Buzzwang retreated out the door while she shook her head at his antics. Grabbing her towel to dry the sweat from her face, she headed over to the nearest screen to pick up the call. Audra appeared, wearing her usual pale-blue jacket.

"Audra! How nice to hear from you." Niko noticed that the other woman was wearing her favorite blue and white jacket.

"I'm afraid it's not a social call," Audra said. "Mistwalker and her people have run into some trouble at Beta Space Station, and I was hoping you were available to defuse the situation."

"Oh, dear. Are they attending the First Solar Biennial Concert?" Niko raised her brows, surprised that Mistwalker would leave Biste-Fenokee. Music was intrinsic to their culture though, one of the main methods they used to accomplish their "magic", so maybe she shouldn't be.

"They're participating." Audra said, giving Niko a significant look. "But that hair-brained curator on Beta is causing some kind of ruckus. I can't get there right now myself, but I was hoping you could mediate between them and resolve whatever the issue is."

"Zach and I are supposed to rendezvous with Doc and Goose when their current mission wraps up. I can probably convince Commander Walsh that Beta Space Station is on the way."

"Zachary Foxx!" Audra said in strong tones of disapproval.

"Now, Audra. I know he didn't leave you with the best impression during your first mission together, but Zach is actually very capable. Besides, it will give him a chance to wear the necklace Mistwalker gave him."

Audra snorted. "As long as you're there, Niko. I know I can trust you."

They exchanged farewells and cut the call.

Permission was easily obtained from Commander Walsh, and soon they were approaching the flat dumbbell that was Beta Space Station. Beta Control called in, letting them know they were on scans and gave them docking coordinates. Inside, the delegation from Biste-Fenokee was waiting for them.

"Niko," Mistwalker greeted her, the tall elder's large red eyes as unreadable as ever. She turned her gaze to Zach. "Zachary Foxx. You wore your gift." The oversized necklace looked incongruous draped down the front of his uniform but he hadn't left it behind.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm not any better with it than the day you gave it to me," Zach said, lifting one of the pipes up to blow a sad attempt at a note.

"Perhaps your skill with your own magic has improved," Mistwalker replied.

"I certainly hope so," Zach said, straightening his posture.

Niko brought the conversation back on track. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Our music is not accepted," Mistwalker answered.

"We'll see about that," Zach said. He turned to Niko. "I'll get us to the curator and you can mediate between them."

Niko nodded in assent. "I'm sure there's a simple misunderstanding."

It didn't take them long to track down the curator as he bustled back and forth between the groups of musicians from all over the galaxy. His thin red bowtie could almost be seen to droop at the sight of Mistwalker and her people trailing behind her, but he couldn't evade Zach's purposeful advance.

"Galaxy Rangers! To what do I owe this honor?" he said, mustache twitching irritably.

"We're here for a little cultural translation," Zach said, and gestured in her direction. "Niko, you can take it from here."

She nodded to him and stepped forward. "Curator, I understand there's a problem with Mistwalker's musical selection?"

"Problem? It's completely unacceptable! This concert is supposed to showcase the works of cultures from across the stars. And _her_ plan is to play 'The Glint of Champagne Glasses' from _Die Fledermaus_ on their people's instruments!" He threw up his hands in despair.

"Mistwalker?" she looked at the elder to confirm his statement.

Mistwalker nodded, her long, bony arms swinging to emphasize her next statement. "Human music for human balance. Our music has purpose. Station's balance might be overthrown."

"Are you saying you chose a human song to avoid the effects your music usually has?" Niko rephrased to see if she understood.

"Yes." Mistwalker nodded again. "Keep balance here."

"I've seen Mistwalker's music in action," Zach piped up. "It seems like a reasonable precaution to me."

"It's absolutely unacceptable!" The curator insisted, ignoring Zach completely. "The concert needs _authentic_ music."

"I've also seen Mistwalker in action, and Zach's right," Niko said. Her eyes began to twinkle with mischief. "Perhaps a small, _harmless_ demonstration would convince the curator. Do you think that's possible, Mistwalker?"

Mistwalker considered for a moment, before saying something to her people in their own language. She must have been in agreement, because they lifted their instruments and started playing one of the piping tunes Niko was familiar with. Mistwalker's fluffy white cape flared when she spread her arms wide. Niko thought she saw some small seeds scatter, and then Mistwalker was playing too.

In mere seconds, a thick vine was climbing up the curator and he was calling, "Stop! Stop!"

Mistwalker rapidly changed her tune and the vine began to shrink. A wave of her arm sent her people to scour the floor.

"Well?" Niko asked the curator with a smile.

"Mistwalker, you have an official dispensation to use human music with your instruments," he said, somewhat breathlessly. Niko's smile turned victorious.

Just then an aide ran up. "Curator! Diva Plavalaguna's ship has gone missing! She's been kidnapped!"

"Rangers!" He turned to them. "The Diva is an important galactic figure! You must save her!"

"Don't worry curator, we'll handle it." Zach said. "Niko, you take Tortuna, I'll take Entropy's end, and call Doc and Goose on Mars."

"All right." She turned to Mistwalker. "Sorry to resolve and run, but that's how it is for a Galaxy Ranger."

"Goodbye, Niko," Mistwalker said, folding her hands. "Thank you."

Niko waved as they ran back to the ships. "Rangers, ho!"


	3. The Laser-Shotgun on the Wall

Niko arrived at Tortuna without incident, but she knew there was only had a short time to recover the missing Diva before the concert began. Time was of the essence. Arming herself with her laser-shotgun, she threw on her navy blue trenchcoat and sunglasses. Somehow their long triangle lenses confused human facial features among many other races.

As she cautiously worked her way through the city she caught sight of a familiar trunk-like nose sticking out from under a large hat. She maneuvered to follow him discretely, and when they were in a more secluded area she closed the distance between them.

"Geezi the Pedulant! What a surprise! I could have sworn you didn't exist."

Geezi jumped, a small blurt of sound escaping his mouth, then spun to face her. "Not so loud! I mean, I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Don't worry Geezi. You can get rid of me easily today. What's the word on who kidnapped Diva Plavalaguna?"

"Plavalaguna's been kidnapped? Who would do such a thing?" he squawked, indignant.

"That's _precisely_ what I'm asking."

"Hmmm," he thrummed, hand reaching up to rub his chin in thought. "I wish I could help you hummin, but I haven't heard anything about that. The only information I've heard about show-business is Nimrod saying he's about to get his big break - and he's _always_ saying _that_."

"Nimrod! If he's here I'd better check it out. Where can I find him?" she asked.

"He's been renting a place in the northern quadrant. If I give you the address will you leave me alone?"

Niko smiled. "For now."

Across the dome, Nimrod's building was surprisingly well guarded. Even if he wasn't behind the Diva's disappearance she should probably investigate. She crouched behind a stack of boxes, observing the guards on the door. A sudden blaster shot stabbed through the night, the bolt landing right between one guard's three eyes. Stunned, he slumped to the ground, his rifle dropping with a clatter. The other guard returned fire, but soon joined his friend on the pavement.

Niko stood, raising her laser-shotgun as a preventative measure. "Daisy O'Mega. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ranger Niko." The other woman gave her an appraising stare. "I have a wee bit of business with Nimrod here, though maybe you're about to take care of it for me."

"Possibly. You won't _know_ unless you join me, though."

"Angling for a wee bit of assistance, Ranger?" Daisy asked. "Yer back-up still on Mars?"

She briefly wondered how Daisy knew, but a strong psychic impression of Goose's surprised face gave her a clue. "Just came from there, did you?"

"Aye." Daisy looked reluctantly amused. "At this rate ye'll be givin' me a badge before the week's out."

"So you _do_ want to help." Niko couldn't keep the smile out of her voice despite the armed standoff.

Daisy snorted and lowered her blaster. "What makes ye think ye aren't helping _me_?"

Niko pointed her laser-shotgun away from Daisy and nodded toward the now unguarded door. "Shall we go?"

They crept through the dim rooms, crouched behind crates and boxes. They arrived just in time, because the sounds of people arriving in the front rooms covered their movements. Sharing a look, they plastered themselves to the wall on either side of the door to the main room.

Leaning forward a little bit, Niko could see a well-lighted stage area and Nimrod, who was moving toward the center of the room. At the edge of the stage she could see Chaggar and a group of either robots or well-armored individuals standing guard. Chaggar's broad, frog-like head followed something beyond the angle Niko could see from her position, probably eyeing Nimrod's visitors.

"Kidd!" Nimrod said, raising his arms in a theatrical gesture of welcome. "Did you bring my tutor? I can't make my big break at the First Solar Biennial Concert if my performance doesn't have that perfect hint of refinement!"

"Right here!" Niko heard Kidd respond from out of her sight. She looked across to see Daisy tracking the action with narrowed eyes, her blaster gripped tight.

"Diva Plavalaguna?" Nimrod's voice was comically dismayed. "Kidd, you bird-brain! You brought the wrong performer! I can't take _her_ place."

That must have been the cue Daisy was waiting for, since she swung around the doorframe into the room. It wasn't the moment Niko would have chosen, but she followed behind, laser-shotgun at the ready.

"And it's rare t' hear ye admit it's beyond ye, Nimrod," Daisy said. "But I think this plan has gone far enough."

"Daisy O'Mega?" Nimrod gasped, just as Kidd squawked, "Galaxy Rangers?"

Unfortunately, they were both on the same page for one detail, rapidly directing their flunkies, "Get them!"

The room erupted in blaster fire. Daisy held her ground, picking off her opponents with precise blaster shots. Niko ran for Kidd's party, wanting to get the Diva to safety. She paused to blast away with her laser-shotgun every now and then as she made her way across the open floor. Closing on Kidd's remaining minions, she switched to Taekwondo since the Diva was in the middle of the group.

Landing an inward crescent kick on the nearest goon's face left an opening that she dashed through. Grabbing the Diva's wrist, she pulled her toward the entrance. "Come on!" she urged. She was leaving Daisy behind, but trusted she would take care of herself.

That trust wasn't misplaced as Daisy activated her rocket boots and joined them at the door. The three women spilled into the street. Daisy sprinted forward waving a remote. "This way!" she called. Ahead, one of the cars lowered its roof and Daisy swung over the door into the driver's seat. Niko and the Diva clambered in as she revved the engine and lifted off.

Niko laid down some covering fire at their pursuit as Daisy pulled the nose up, rapidly increasing their altitude. They careened through the dome's airspace, exchanging fire with their pursuers. Unfortunately, one of the goons landed a hit on something important and they began to drop.

"Jettison something!" Daisy yelled.

The Diva grabbed a case and heaved it over the side.

"Not _THAT_!" Daisy cried, pulling herself out of the driver's seat and leaping after it over the side.

"Daisy!" Niko yelled, lunging for the now unmanned controls. She heard the low roar of Daisy's rocket boots and caught a glimpse of her chasing the case before it hit a building, a swarm of fluttering tickets scattering across the street. Daisy's hollered imprecations faded as they raced on.

The lost weight buoyed them up, and Niko cranked into high gear, speeding ahead of the goons. The car screamed up to the landing pad and Niko yelled, "Go, go!" as she hopped out. The Diva didn't waste time and soon they were in the ship, rushing to take off.

Ships often left Tortuna just ahead of pursuit, and the control officer sounded almost bored giving the launch instructions, but Niko didn't relax until they were pulling into the Beta Space Station dock.

 **Author's Note**

If you say in the first chapter that there is a rifle hanging on the wall, in the second or third chapter it absolutely must go off. If it's not going to be fired, it shouldn't be hanging there.

Anton Chekhov


End file.
